


What do I have to lose ?

by Lilou8813



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Father son relationship, Gen, Mother Son Relationship, an other take on hans after being send back home, brothers relationship, hans returned home, post frozen, trying to makes sense into frozen fever punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: After trying to usurp Arendelle crown Hans is sentenced by working on the stable. Why a so much light punishment ? An other take on Hans return after frozen one.
Relationships: Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney), Hans & King of the Southern Isles & Queen of the Southern Isles (Disney)
Kudos: 5





	What do I have to lose ?

Right after Arendelle events nothing has changed that much at Home. I still remembered the first words of father when i came at home very late in the evening.

" a true Westergaard would have come with the Head of the Queen victorious"

These words crossed my chest with a pain of a million broken glass. He didnt even bother. The king was not caring. Neither of my crimes neither of poor Arendelle. He just gave me a random punishment to apease our allies kingdoms not Arendelle , Anna or Elsa. No my father was enough powerful. Twelve sons mean nearly Twelve wedding with Twelve princesses of Twelve kingdoms. He was holding an empire in his hands. Arendelle was for him exactly like me.

The last of the last

A nobody .

I should have know better. All i tought to do when he said those words to me was to look shameful like always as i was condemned to always be a little boy but not a man in front of him. I show them nothing. I proved them nothing. I had failed. i had miserably failed at all level. Now there was nothing that stayed of my dreams and ambitous plans but just silly annoying jokes.

" king Hans of arendelle can you please go in the royal stable clean the royal poops of the horse" i heard number 12 said while bursting of laughing.

Then i saw mother sad eyes , the sign of a game she had already lost since a long time. Perhaps she would have yelled at me and told me just like she did to my brothers that we were perfect mirror of our father ? My feeling of guiltness did not last long compare to my anger as I questioned myself. Did she at least did something for us expect of watching everything father did and finished the wines and vodka of the castle ? i dont recall it. Bitter , i decided to not reply to her tempative of making eyes contact tired of her weak smile and small eyes contact while team up with Father by her shocking silence.

Finally the worst part was to face lars. At my suprise my brother was not mad at me frustrated was maybe a better word. " we have everything planned Hans marry her or seduce her woo her and run away from home leave this place !"Heartbroken he added " dont you want to escape here ? " At that moment there was huge silent between both of us. I didn't knew what to reply to him. Of course I wanted to escape from here but I was not credible after what I did.

"I know that answer » he sigh « you prefer exausthed yourself to show your worth to father that doing what is in your best interest ! you are exactly like Caleb , Rudi Runo and our others brother that's the only stuff you are caring right now being father favorite ! "

« i dont recognize you where is my little brother ? The one that most of the time have his head in the clouds who was clumsy and was hating violence ? »He sigh again

« he has dissapeared since the day after your begin to help father with the taxes » he continued

« Hans i cannot protect your all the time » he said upset.

« as if you even tried » I reply quite defensive spontaneous and for the first time in my life I saw a strange expression on my brother face. A expression that's deeply scared me as if it turned Lars into a compelty stranger. Mainly I could guess he was hurt.

« i...i m sorry...i didn't wanted to accused you of something when I m the one who plan my actions in arendelle I m sorry » I said while trying to focuse on the book I was having in front of me" But I could feel Lars was still standing here pausing an affectionate hand on my shoulder.

« I m sorry Hans. i have never be a good brother to you. I promised in the future i will always be there for you even in front of them." He give a last look at me " i m hoping this fiasco in arendelle is gonna makes you think about your mistakes ! and see the error of your way little brother"

" i hope not everything is too late for you too !"

After this discussion i went to my room and sat depressed on my bed at the realization in front of me. Even tought these three last days were full of "adventure" and emotion..

Nothing was worse that before.

Nothing was better that before.

Nothing had actually change.

its was like i did nothing. as if those 3 years studying about arendelle were only a silly dream that you dont remember once you woke up.

status quo Hans !

A nervous chuckled come from my month as i was looking at the ceiling of my room laying on my bed. i remembered that day in the library when lars proposed to me to go marry princess elsa of arendelle what i said this day :

what do i have to lose ? if i dont try i will stuck here anyway at least this way i may have a chance to change my path"

Well , i was right all along my life was sucking that much that there was literally nothing to lose. Today will be a day as always busier but nothing will be very much different expected for my day be mainly in the stable.

Like always father would ignore me while at the same time taking pleasure to control my life and humiliated me making the rules to be the "dutiful son" harder for me that my brothers. . As if he just want to ignore me for the pleasure of tormenting me. Mother would smile at me and do nothing about my brothers and father mistreatment. My brothers would continue to laugh at me and harass me when they see me with their pitiful pranks. Lars would be enough nice and kind to take time with me but would keep his month quiet just like mother even if he told me otherwhise he was having way to much to loose by standing for me. And this would be a cycle that will repeat itself over and over again until the day at died.

An other memory, come in my mind , 3 years before , me preparing myself to entered in my father study hearing rudi and runo voice in my head telling me that i will never be able to seduce a princess. At that time determined i had makes these haunting voice go away determined to achieve my goal. how wrong i was at that period , maybe my brothers were actually right all along. i just not mean for great thing , not mean to achieve ambitous stuff. Maybe if it i didnt suceeded to prove them wrong was maybe because in some way there were right all along but i was so foolish to never saw it.

Hope , dreams and changing your path in life were defitntly not mean for me. Well at least not mean to be in my world. i had spoild everything like always ! i was trying to run away from what was my identity : the last of the last the throwaway usless 13th last prince of the southern isles. Born unlucky live unlucky and died unlucky would be my fate. I was so right all along I was having nothing to lose at all.

**Author's Note:**

> we assume Hans family will be mad at him and see him as a monster after arendelle but for all we knows about them they are actually much worse that him thinking about it. in some way it can brought some sense to the frozen fever punishement. sorry for eventual english grammar errors !


End file.
